There are a variety of watches equipped with different types of watchcases and wristbands. The watchcases or wristbands may be made predominantly of a single material selected from a variety of materials such as metal or stainless steel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide components for a timepiece, which are relatively light, durable and aesthetic, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public, the components being a watchcase, a band and a length adjuster for the band.
It is a further object of the present invention to produce a timepiece having one or more such components.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing such components.